


Embarrassing Revelation

by WestOrEast



Category: Exalted, Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Crack, Crush, F/F, Funny, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't how Amy wanted Victoria to learn about her crush on Firefly</p>
<p>An omake for Conquest Quest on SB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassing Revelation

Amy yawned and stretched as she walked down the stairs. Mom and Dad had taken an all-night patrol last night and still weren’t up. Vicky was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper picking at a fruit salad. _God, with the morning light shining through her hair, and that night robe…_ Amy shook those thoughts out of her head, and sat down opposite her sister.

  
She noticed that Vicky kept looking up at her for a few seconds, and then glancing back down at the paper.  
  
“So what’s so interesting in the news that you’ve been reading the article for the past five minutes, Vicky?” Victoria started, looked at Amy, and then looked away, red dusting her cheeks.  
  
“So, when do we get to meet Taylor, Ames?” Amy just stared at her sister for a minute. _How does anyone know about that!?_  
  
“W-who? I don’t know anyone named Taylor, I think. Oh, wasn’t o-our neighbor’s kid named-“ _Oh God, why can’t I lie better. It’s because Vicky is just so smart, if only she-_  
  
“Oh really? You don’t know anyone named Taylor? You sure sounded appreciative of him last night when you were talking about him,” Vicky eyebrows raised, and she leaned forward, causing her robe to fall open an inch.  
  
_Last night? I didn’t talk to anyone last night. I came home from the hospital, went to my room and didn’t come back out. How could Vicky have heard me talking? All I did was oh shit!_ Amy had considered how to broach the topic of Firefly to her family, but spilling her name while masturbating was the single worst option she could think of. It wasn’t her fault. Really, it was Firefly’s fault. Her long hair, those deep eyes, those breasts that just swayed so invitingly, focus Amy!  
  
“Uh, no one really, just someone I know, from, from the hospital.”  
  
“Uh huh. When do I get to meet the guy who finally charmed my sister?” Amy could see Victoria thinking about what she would do to any guy who was too sleazy towards her darling sister. _If only she felt more strongly about me. No, I have Firefly. I know she wants me. She’s just as hot as Vicky, I need to think about her. Firefly kissing me. Taylor removing her shirt. Taylor removing Vicky’s shirt, god damn it brain!_  
  
“Well, maybe in a few weeks or something. Or maybelater,gottogobye” Amy shot up the stairs. Time to go to the hospital and try to get rid of those thoughts. But hadn’t Tay- _Firefly_ told her to relax more often? Yeah, maybe stop at a coffee shop on her way to the hospital.


End file.
